Haikyuu! Tonde ( 飛んで ) My Heart
by Emma Hiiragi
Summary: Ossu! Emma Kimura (OC) is a first year at Karasuno High School, for two reasons and there is quite personal to her. One of them is to be there for a childhood friends last time on the volleyball court. Becoming a Manager after Karasuno's lost against Aoba and joining the team (as set manager) to the Spring Inter-High and to the Nationals. Drama, Romance, Comedy & Friendship
1. Introduction

**Haikyuu! Tonde My Heart**

 **Introduction**

 **Coming SOON**

 **((Authors Note: plz bare with me the info will come soon ."" ))**


	2. Prologue & Chapter 0

**Haikyuu! Tonde My Heart**

 **Prologue/Chapter 0**

 **Where a Story Ends, Another Begins Part 1**

 **((Authors Note: Ossu! Hi everyone :3 Emma Hiiragi, here and I welcome you guys to "Haikyuu! Tonde My Heart" a story that follows my OC Emma Kimura (and no it's not me, I and my OC just share the same name that's all x3) on her journey to be there and support Asahi Azumane, her only childhood friend. And her journey to find her own dream/future not just with Asahi but her future choice too))**

 **(( Also Disclaimer I DON'T OWN Haikyuu or it's Characters, Haikyuu is own by its creator Haruichi Furudate. I only own my Haikyuu OC XD))**

* * *

"You guys can do it~!" came from the audience, as a young second-year middle school girl with brown in a two low sitting pony-tails that fell to the front of her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel-brown and sparkling like stars as she watched one of her closet and only friends, Asahi Azumane, a boy with short dark brown wavy hair with matching eyes and his junior high team play an intense volleyball match, the squeaky sound of their shoes also filled the gymnasium, well for the young middle school girl. "Go go, Asahi-kun~!" she kept cheering for him and the team while making some small jumps up and down, " she sure am cheering for them, huh Elina?" said a man with black hair and black almost grey eyes, who was the middle school girl's father to the woman with brown hair like the middle school girl, next to him. The woman was the mother of the set middle school girl, "yeah..well that's because she cares about him, Saburo" she said while chuckling a bit finding it funny of how much her daughter could care for a boy, who was only two-ish years older than her "oh my little Emma..".

Her mother took two steps over to her daughter and tapped her on her shoulder "remember the match will be over, so you'll only have a short time to talk with him. Before his next match" said Elina, smiling gently at her daughter as Emma looked up at her mother nodding to her with a smile "got it, mom". Then both her and her mother cheered for him while her father chuckled at them finding it funny as he looked on at the game.

After the final whistle blow, game set, and match, they won, Asahi's team won, their second match and they had a good few minutes before their third match against another junior high school. They left somewhat quickly since they didn't have much time to relax, so Emma went to go and find Asahi meanwhile as she did that she would make up a song or a cheer song to cheer Asahi and his team on for their next match "keep fighting, keep winning... Keep aiming for the sun~". About 3 minutes after walking she found him standing by a drinking fountain slightly filling his sports bottle, Asahi turned around as a gentle footfall reached his ears. "Ah, hi Emma," Asahi said, smiling friendly at her.

"Asahi-kun," Emma said, waving. "You left so quickly. Are you alright?" as she was walking up to him but he could answer her, someone called out "Azumane!" from around the corner. "Have you gotten the water yet? Our next set is starting soon!", he quickly closed his sports bottle "Ah, coming," Asahi called back. He glanced down and back at Emma. "It's nothing, but thank you for your concern." He turned around and went back to his team but before he turned the corner, he called out to Emma "see you, Emma!" while waving to her. She waved back to him and replied with "don't you worry, I'll cheer you on no matter what, Asahi-kun~" as she saw him turn the corner stopped waving and started talking a bit to herself "I don't really mind if you and your team win or lose. As long as you have fun, I'll keep cheering for you" and pumps her fist in the air...

* * *

 **((Authors Note: This is my first Haikyuu fanfic and yeah it might be bad with either my grammar placement ^^" but bear with me despite I'm 20, I'm still learning on how to write a story/fanfic as I go on with it ^^" ))**


	3. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu! Tonde My Heart**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Where a Story Ends, Another Begins Part 2**_

 _ **(( Also Disclaimer I DON'T OWN Haikyuu or it's Characters, Haikyuu is owned by its creator Haruichi Furudate. I only own my Haikyuu OC XD))**_

* * *

Waking up, her eyes fluttering open, noticing her arm is stretching up her hand into a fist "Asahi..." she would sit up in her bed and comb her fingers through her bangs of her hair before looking at her hanger where most if not all of her old school uniforms, with a new one. One which she liked, getting up from her bed and over to her closet she would proceed with taking her PJ off and getting into her high school uniform. "First day, of my first year in high school..." said Emma to herself as she was almost done with buttoning-up her school jacket, as someone yelled "big sis~" but in a more friendly way and the voice was that of a child, came closer to her bedroom sliding door and open it up and that voice belonged to Emma's younger sister Hana "big sis, good morning~" Hana sounded like she made a volleyball greeting, Emma smiled and greeted her back "good morning, Hana". Hana is the younger sister to Emma, she is about 6 or 7 years old, her hair was straight black hair that was mostly in a pony-tail the back and she had a few bangs on the front "so sis, today is the day huh?" said Hana, she nodded "yeah, I hope that everything is okay with the team...", Hana blinked being a bit confused about what she said "don't worry sis, everything is gonna be okay~" after that, they went down stairs to eat breakfast together with their parents and grand-parents "congratulation on getting into Karasuno High, Emma-san" said her grandmother after taking a sip of her green té, "thank you, oba-chan" she replied with a nod and took a bit of her breakfast. Her dad reminding her, that she should hurry if she wanted to walk to school with Asahi, she nodded firmly in understanding and hurried in a good paise with eating her breakfast when she was done and went to the entrance,she got her shoes on said "I'm off to school" and was on her way to his house...

Knocking on the front door of the Azumane house made Emma feel both nervous yet happy, but that kinder went away when it was Asahi's mother, a women who almost looked like a female version of Asahi but her eye and hair color was way more ligther then Asahi's, opened up the front door "oh my, Emma-chan it's good to see you and happy to see that the Karasuno female uniform fits you so perfectly~" sounding quite overjoyed which she found kinder cute and embarrassing, "thank you, Azumane-san" replied she with a small smile and an embarrasing chuckle, before asking "erm..is Asahi-kun still here? because I want to walk to school with him?", "Oh I'm so sorry Emma-chan, he left just a few minutes ago... Even I wanted to see you two off for school together like you used too..." she said while looking down to the ground, Emma understand her feelings...she understands them so well "don't worry Azumane-san, I'll try at the end of school and see if he wants to walk home together. That's the least I can try" she looked up and nodded with a smile "sounds like a great idea, Emma-chan go for it~".

Emma then turned around and was ready to leave for school "well then, see you later Azumane-san~." said Emma giving her a forced smile, "have a nice day, Emma-chan~" replied she while waving and seeing me off, once she was a few meters away from Asahi's house and her own house, she began to run, run to school.

* * *

Getting to Karasunos' school gate after running a bit to get there, she looked up at the school sucking it all in it was here where she's going to spend her three years of high school here and _**his**_ last year... she went to the entrance and to the shoe-lockers getting her inside shoes on and then heard "ah Kimura, it's nice to see a familiar and a new face here" with some familiar footsteps come from the left side of hallway.

She turned her head and saw two guys walking over to her, a short dark hair and dark brown eyes guy who she knows as _Daichi_ , next him, was a guy who has slightly thick eyebrows, light grey hair and hazel-brown eyes with a birthmark or a mole under his left eye and she knew him as _Sugawara,_ while some call him _Suga_ for short "ah, Daichi-san, Sugawara-san.. Goodmorning" greeted she them with a gentle nod and with a smile like she always did, when she came to watch their club practices "Goodmorning Kimura and congrats on getting into the school and getting through the entrance exam." said Sugawara congratulating her on her entrance "thanks although it wasn't that hard to pass." said Emma while laughing a bit and they all laughed for a bit before Daichi asked "how have you been this past month, since you on occasion would show up to our practice?", she replied "I've been doing just fine, you know studying, keeping an eye on my little sister Hana and coming to you guys practices...only to go to the storage room and looking at the mob..." the last bit she said sounded a bit sad and her eyes looked at the floor, she wants to keep holding on to what little hope there is, but Suga said "don't let it get to you, Kimura. Asahi will come back to the team before you know it", she looked up at him "Sugawara-san..." then looked back down to the floor, before looking up again and replying "you're right!".

Both Sugawara and Daichi smiled at each other, seeing that there is still some trust and faith left her eyes. After that, they would walk her to the faculty office to help her find out, who was her homeroom teacher, Daichi, of course, leading the group he first turned to her ask her which class she was in, she replied "class 1-2" he nodded and then knocked on the faculty door "excuse me" then he opened the door, took one step and bowed a little bit "is the homeroom teacher for class 1-2 here?", "Takeda-sensei, it's for you." said one of the other teachers to a young teacher who has messy black hair and brown eyes along with glasses, came over to us "what brings the volleyball captain here?" he said while adjusting his glasses, Daichi replied while gesturing to Emma "well it's more for my friend here" Daichi pointed next to him to Emma, she bowed and said "good morning sensei, my name is Kimura Emma", he replied "ah you are one of my students, Kimura-san", she nodded "I don't really know my way of the insides of the school, only outside since I'm in close relation with the volleyball team" _great wording there, Emma. Close relations...it's not like, that you are dating anyone in the team...man you could have worded it better._

"Okay, I'll show the way to the classroom for you. I just gotta finish some papers first, then I'll show you to the classroom" said Takeda-sensei and she nodded then he went back to his desk to quickly finish-up some paper. Emma felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to Daichi "yeah?", "wanna eat lunch with Suga, Tanaka and me later?" asked Daichi she nodded and replied "sounds cool to me, Daichi-san. I wanna catch up with you guys." and Sugawara responded with "great see you later then?", "yeah see ya~" she waved goodbye to them as they left to go to their classroom. She thought to herself - _You can do this, Emma. Make it through until lunchtime then you'll be golden. Oh, who are you kidding, can you really do that? you and Asahi had always given a good luck sentence for the first day of school and well you are on your own kinder...there is Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Shimizu and the rest of the team, you can turn to them if you feel nervous or wanna to talk.-_

"Kimura-san?" heard she from Takeda-sensei and snapped out of her thoughts "wah!? s-sorry sensei, I was just thinking to myself" she nervously laughed "then shall we go?" he asked, she nodded and they walked to class 1-2, Takeda-sensei appointed her, to her seat and the whole class did the introduction, went over the basics until the bell rang for lunchtime. She got her bento out of her backpack and heard "Kimura" being said from the second door to the classroom, everyone in the class was surprised that two 3rd years and a 2nd year knew her and was going to eat lunch with her. One of the girls in her class asked her "is one of them your boyfriend, Kimura-san?", she frankly responded with "what!? No, I just know them from a childhood friend of mine who goes to this school" after that she walked over to them and said, "let's eat outside, I feel like this is either going to be the talk of my class or talk of the school." both Sugawara and Tanaka nodded while Daichi replied "good idea, Kimura".

 _There is nothing wrong with a girl knowing three guys without being in a relationship with either of them..._

 _There is and has only been one guy that my heart has beaten for...Asahi... if you caught wind of this what would you think of it?_

 _Because I want to see you smile doing what you love, that smile makes my heart beat and make it fly..._

* * *

Meanwhile, in class 3-3 some boys were talking among themselves, as for a dark browned haired student that kept it in a bun? was eating his lunch among two of his classmates, they talked about just some normal things and he could have sworn that he heard someone talk about girls from the first years, especially class 1-2 and another one of the 1st year classes. "Dude, that girl in class 1-2 is cute those low sitting pony-tails suits her just fine" wait... low sitting pony-tails? he knows someone with that description, are they talking about **her**? so she got in, that kinder made him happy but as much as he hates to tell himself, that cheering she has done for so long might sooner than later, have to come to an end... _I'm sorry Emma..._

"Azumane?" asked one of his classmates, looking at him curiously.

"huh? yeah?" replied Asahi.

"dude, you kinder spaced out for a moment there. Is there something bothering you?" he looks worried and he can't say that he is in the wrong. Something is wrong but he is afraid to have those feelings pop up again.

"Nah... No biggy I was just thinking about what my mom was going to make for dinner" replied Asahi while forcing a laugh and it hurts. He wanna go back to the team but he can't bring himself to do it...

* * *

Sitting outside in the courtyard, eating lunch it felt peaceful well somewhat peaceful but something was missing, like the important puzzle piece. She sighed and took an angry bite of her sandwich, which made Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka laugh nervously "c-come on, Kimura-san. Don't beat yourself up that much" said Tanaka pointing his chopsticks at her, "Tanaka is right on that one, Kimura" responded Sugawara. She took a deep breath to calm down it seemed to help a bit "okay...but hey thank you guys, I feel okay just eating and talking to you three" she said, as she was looking at them with a genuine smile "I would not know what to do if you guys weren't here...".

A laugh came from Daichi "now let's talk about something else?", her, Sugawara and Tanaka nodded in agreement to what Daichi asked for.

"How is your little sister?" asked Sugawara being curious about her younger sister Hana. Since they have only seen her once doing practice.

"Well she has thought about starting to train and practice volleyball, she told me that she wants to become the ace of her future team" she laughed a bit and felt a bit sad yet nostalgic when the word _Ace_ left her mouth. A small not noticeable gasp left Daichi's lips before forming a smile "I completely understand, Kimura." both Sugawara and Tanaka nodded in agreement.

She stood up and walked a couple of steps in front of them, as she felt a gentle breeze blow by, as she looked up to the sky and said: "I want to cheer for you guys...".

"Kimura," said Sugawara as he looked over to Daichi.

"Kimura-san," said Tanaka feeling a bit sorry, even if he is not at fault.

Daichi then stood up, walked up to her and said "then do it, cheer for us again. Even if it's only at practice or a practice match, then do it" she turned and looked at him "Daichi-san..." her eyes looked down, before looking back up at them and nodded "okay". Before they could continue talking with each other, the bell rang, it was time to go back to class so they packed up and went back to their own classrooms. On her way back to her classroom, she looked at the stairs that lead down to the 3rd years while quietly saying "Asahi-kun..." to herself, trying to give herself some strength and courage, to at the end of the day ask him to walk home with her. Like they used to...

* * *

At the end of the day, she got her backpack and quickly were on her way to Asahi's classroom since she asked Daichi about it. As she was on her way down the stairs someone bumped into while saying or yelling "sorry!", and she could have sworn that she noticed that the person had orange hair and was just a bit shorter than herself. "Orange hair?" she said as she continued to class 3-3, once there she stuck her head in and said "Erm...excuse me, is Asahi Azumane here?" some of the students in that class noticed her and some of them came with questions like "hey, isn't that one of the new students?", "she is looking for Azumane?" one of the male students walked up to Emma replying to her question "if you are looking for Azumane, he left a little while ago, sorry about that" she shook her head and waves her left hand in front "no worries, I guess I'll try again another time".

So she went to the gym, where the boys' volleyball team practice and found two boys yelling to be led back into the gym, she did notice the same orange hair guy who bumped into "what are you two screaming your head off for?" said Emma while walking up to them. The black haired turned to face and glare at her "huh?", "whatever you two did, you better figure out what the problem is. Then I guess Daichi-san would let you back in" said Emma while walking up to the black haired guy, looking him straight in the eyes while the orange haired guy felt like he was being a bit ignored.

"Do you know the volleyball team?" asked the black haired guy to Emma, she nodded "yeah, more or less personal. Why do you ask?...what is your name, if you mind me asking?", "Tobio Kageyama, you?" "Emma Kimura". "Hey!" came from the orange haired guy "my name is Shoyo Hinata and can you maybe help us get back in there? because I wanna play volleyball", "like I said, whatever you did to get Daichi-san mad and get locked out. You two better figure that out, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun." said Emma while sitting down the stairs and taking her shoes, "why did you take your shoes off, Emma-chi?" asked Hinata and she replied "I'm going in there to watch them practice", "but you aren't a manager, Emma-san?" said Kageyama while blinking twice being a bit confused she replied "they don't mind me being there, I've been allowed in there since my junior high years".

She stood up and stepped up to the gym door, knocked on it and said "Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Tanaka-san, it's me, Emma" she would get the okay from Daichi, before walking in she would turn to Kageyama and Hinata wishing them luck on getting back into the gym.

She would watch their practice for a good little while and spend some time in the storage room while the team practiced in the background, before heading on home, she would text Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka later after they would be done with practice. Once home she would double check her notes, read two chapters in a book, she was reading and after that, she would take a bath. The moment she came out of the bath and in her PJ's, she could hear her mother calling for her since dinner was done after dinner gave her mother, her some dessert snack cookies. Returning to her bedroom, she could see that Daichi, Sugawara, and Tanaka were talking to each other in the chatroom, that they had made to keep in contact with each other, even after the 3rd years graduated from Karasuno.

* * *

 **Line: Karasuno High Chat-Room**

[Daichi]: Tanaka, why did you acted weird at the end of practice today? Why did you ask about when practice starts, you do remember when we usually start practice?

[Sugawara]: You sure did act weird, today.

[Tanaka]: Why do you ask, Daichi-san?

[Daichi]: Just curious.

[Tanaka]: Just wanted to make sure, that's all ^3^"

 _Kimura joined the chatroom_

[Tanaka]: Yo, Kimura-san. How are you?

[Emma]: Hi Tanaka-san, I'm fine. So what were you guys talking about? Is it about Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun?

[Daichi]: Well kinder and there are two more, who is also joining the club.

[Sugawara]: You did leave before, you could have met them. Kimura.

[Tanaka]: Their names are Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi. That Tsukishima got some nerves.

[Emma]: Does this Tsukishima have the nerve to push your buttons? huh, Tanaka-san?

[Tanaka]: *nodding emoji*

[Daichi]: Hey Kimura, do you want to come to the three vs. three-match You don't have to cheer for anyone, just watch the match.

[Emma]: *nodding emoji* Sure thing, Daichi-san.

[Sugawara]: I think that it's getting late and we all should go to bed, good night and see you guys tomorrow.

[Tanaka]: Good-night.

[Daichi]: Good night everyone.

[Emma]: Good night you guys.

 _Everyone signed off_


End file.
